Worldgirl bath house fun
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all and a trouble maker comes and a certain hero to stop her. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl fun at the bath house

* * *

Becky, T.J., Scoops, Violet, Tommy, Phil, and Emily are going to the public bath house. Boys on the right and girls to the left. So genders wont see each others genitals. Because boy have penises and girls have vaginas. That is the reason.

"Time to get naked," said Scoops, "That way we can clean every part."

"Yes indeed," said T.J., "Including the butt and genitals which is penis and scortum."

"I am naked," said Phil, "As you can tell my penis is avarage size."

"T.J. your penis is big," said Scoops, "You will make a girl happy one day."

"Size doesn't matter," said T.J., "We are boys we all have them."

They saw Tobey there wearing a towel in the tub area. So they will soon take it off him. He has a tiny penis. That is why he is embarrsed to be naked. He is afraid other boys would laugh at it. Nothing to laugh at. He is there to get clean for surgery. So his penis wouldn't fall off his body making him die from losing all his blood from where it once was at.

"Tobey take off your towel," said T.J., "Bath houses like these are done in the nude."

"I am embarrsed to show off my genitals," said Tobey, "It is a small thing. It will be made bigger soon."

"That is why your here," said Scoops, "Your mom told us you would be here."

"Take it off for me," said Tobey, "Just don't laugh at my tiny penis."

"We won't laugh at it," said Phil, "A long as you have one is all that is all that matters."

They took off his towel didn't laugh at him. They think because it is tiny he is a bad little brat boy. He needs that surgery or he will never can have sex but might make it fall off which can either kill him or have to sit to pee like a girl.

"Wash that part with soap," said T.J., "That is the part they operate on."

"I will have a scar near it," said Tobey, "Which will embarrse me more."

"Get plastic surgery in that area," said Tommy, "Or use stuff to make the scar fade to be almost unnoticed.

"Plastic surgery is what i might do," said Tobey, "I saw Victoria best is coming."

"She must behave herself here," said T.J., "Same as you Tobey."

Victoria is coming to cause some trouble by trying to steal stuff. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Victoria and Two Brains

Wordgirl fun at the bath house

* * *

Victoria Best and Dr. Two brains are heading to the public bath house. They want to steal stuff like towels, soap, and shampoo. And even the money they made. Tobey is behaving himself. He will be getting surgery on his penis soon. They are working together this time. Unlike the rest they wearing clothes not naked. We see Becky and them talking now.

"I love this place," said Becky, "To be naked in front of others without shame."

"Same here," said Violet, "And like you i have no shame even though naked."

"Same here as well," said Emily, "Make sure to wash out your vagina's and the boy's their penises."

"I always wash that," said Becky, "And i use baby oil and lotion on my smooth front to make it smoother."

"Same here," said Violet, "My mom has that stuff here. She owns this place after all."

They know she is right. Victoria and Two brains arrived and went inside to steal stuff. They are taking shampoo, soap, and towels. Putting them in bags. Becky excused herself to use the bathroom but really to become wordgirl Violet knows that very well. She found out when fighting ryheme and reason.

"Stop right there you two," said Wordgirl, "As in two brains and Victoria Best."

"Wordgirl why are you here?" said Victoria Best, "This is a bath house."

"Because they set off the alarm," said Wordgirl, "The wordgirl alarm that is."

"Victoria's idea not mine," said Two brains, "She broke me out for it."

"No excuse two brains," said Wordgirl, "It was also your idea."

The fight began. The hench man are there. She took them to jail and returned pressed her chest and she is naked again. And got back in the tub. Violet wont tell the others that Wordgirl is Becky her best female friends. Now boys are talking.

"I heard two was stealing," said Scoops, "And wordgirl stopped them."

"It wasn't me," said Tobey, "I was here you saw me i didn't leave."

"We wasn't saying it was you," said T.J., "We was talking after all."

"Yes that is true," said Tobey, "About the upcoming surgery on my tiny penis to make it bigger."

"Glad your getting it done," said Scoops, "So your penis wont fall off and cause you to die."

Tobey got clean and went tothe hospital still naked. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Bath toy races and boy dies

Wordgirl fun at the bath house

* * *

Becky and them as in the girls will use Mrs. Soap to wash with. And the boys using clean wash. But before getting washed they are playing with bath toys like rubber ducks and ships. They know not to play with genitals in public for reasons. Like for boy's risk of erections or penises fall off. They saw a boy who died from his falling off of him and he bled to death.

"This is the soap named clean wash," said T.J., "That is the kind i use at home."

"Same here," said Scoops, "Best soap for males ever made."

"My family also uses it," said Phil, "Even my mom uses it."

"Mostly males use it," said Tommy, "But females can also use it. They give the females Mrs. Soap here."

"I also heard that," said T.J., "My mom and Becky uses that kind and me and dad uses clean wash."

They decided to have bath toy races until they wash themselves. They love bath toy races and will clean every part. Included their penises and scotums because they are boys after all. Just like the girls will wash their vaginas.

"You won again T.J., said Scoops, "Your good at this."

"Just lucky i guess," said T.J., "And i do bath toy races in my bath at home."

"That explains it," said Tommy, "This boy is very good at it."

"He sure is," said Phil, "Time to wash ourselfs."

"That it is," said Scoops, "Why is that boy playing with his penis?"

They know his penis just might fall off and it will. He will die from loss of all his blood. His penis has a crack in it.

"Ahhh my penis it is off!" said the boy, "I am bleeding i am dying."

"He is done for," said T.J., "He is letting himself bleed todeath than live without it."

They saw that poor boy die. See what happens next chapter. They wash themselves.


	4. Getting washed

Wordgirl fun at the bath house

* * *

The kids are now washing themselves. They will wash every body parts including genitals. They all have them after all. The boys have penises and scrotums and girls their clits which where the vagina and urethra are at. They wash them parts.

"Time to was our bodies," said T.J., "That includes our penises and wash our hair last."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "And yes hair always does go last and our genitals need washed as well."

"Here comes someone," said Tommy, "He looks sad and shocked."

"I am his dad," said the man, "His penis is off and all his blood so he is dead."

"He was playing with it," said T.J., "It had a crack in it."

The Funeral man came and took the boy's body including his penis which is off. And the janitor cleaned up all the blood using special stuff. They didn't get ay in the tubs. After that the boys are now washing themselves using soap. As well as shampoo. They are nice and clean so they got out and dried off. And went in the locker room to get dressed.

"Time to was our bodies," said Becky, "That includes our hair and vagina's."

"Yes it is," said Violet, "Then after we dry off we put baby oil and lotion on our smooth fronts to make them smoother."

"That is good," said Emily, "Always makes us girls happier."

"We all do it," said Becky, "Then we get dressed."

"Yes then go home," said Violet, "Then we go to school next day."

They did as they said. Then met up with the boys and they are fully clothed of course. They are talking now.

"I sure enjoyed this place," said T.J., "Just like we did before when we came here last time."

"Same as me," said Becky, "Time to go home."

"A boy died here," said Scoops, "His penis fell off him and he bled to death."

"That is a painful death," said Becky, "Worst way a boy can die from."

Next chapter will be the last. They go home and talk about what they like about baths.


	5. Last Chapter

Wordgirl fun at the bath house

* * *

They are now at home talking about their baths. About if they had a good time or not. Besides about the boy who died. It is about their time being naked in the public baths. About the bath toy races and washing of all body parts including privates.

"Yes we had a bath toy race," said T.J., "And i won it."

"We also had one," said Becky, "And i won it."

"Then we washed ourselfs," said Scoops, "That includes our male genitals."

"We girl also washed our female parts," said Violet, "Then we put lotion and baby oil on our smooth fronts to make smoother. Makes the vagina feel good between our legs."

"That is correct," said Becky, "I do that every night."

They will go to the public baths two times a month. They are talking now about that boy who died when his penis fell off and he lost all his blood. So they knew he had an infection there and playing with it just made it fall off his body faster.

"He might have been getting clean," said T.J., "To get a penectomey at the hospital."

"You might be right," said Scoops, "It did look infected big time."

"That means removal of penis by surgery," said Becky, "So i guess your right what you said."

"Don't play with yours boys," said Violet, "In front of others ust in privacy in your room."

"That we don't do yet," said T.J., "We are kids we don't have sperm yet so for now we are steirle."

Then they are saying bye to their friends until school the next day. They are going home. All but Becky and T.J. because it is their house. So they are saying bye to all the others. As in Violet, Emily, Tommy, and Phil. Johnson didn't come today.

"See you at school," said T.J., "To bad Johnson didn't coe with us."

"He can come next time maybe," said Becky, "See you all tomorrow."

"Yes we will se you then," said Violet, "When we are going to school."

"See you there," said Scoops, "As we always do."

They all went home to have dinner which they ate. Then homework then bed. The end.


End file.
